1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a transmission terminal, a transmission system and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a conference system to conduct a remote conference between remote locations via a communication network, such as the internet, has become popular. The attendees at remote locations can attend the conference in the same state as a real conference.
In the above-described remote conference system, a terminal device provided in a conference room on one side takes an image of an attendee and of the conference room, acquires a voice (sound) of the attendee, converts the image and the voice into digital data, and transmits the digital data to a terminal device on the other side. The terminal device of the other side receives the digital data, takes out the image and voice, and outputs the image and voice from a display device and a speaker, respectively.
Moreover, among the above-described remote conference systems, in which the image and voice can be transmitted to all the terminal devices, that participate the conference, a conference system supporting confidential communications has a function of communicating with a specified terminal device by transmitting an image and voice only to the specified terminal device.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2011-045028 discloses a conference relay device, which specifies a terminal device as a destination of a confidential communication, and begins and ends the confidential communication during a conference.